


Not Your Fated One

by tofu_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu
Summary: Tsukishima always knew that day would come since they started dating that he will have to let go of Kuroo. After all, he was simply a beta that could never compete with an omega, even more so when they were Kuroo’s fated pair. Still sucks in the end.





	Not Your Fated One

Kuroo and Tsukishima had been in a relationship for years, a lot longer than what Tsukishima had expected to be honest. It started back in college when Akaashi wanted to introduce him to his boyfriend Bokuto and his friend Kuroo. He’s pretty sure the couple really just wanted to set them up. The outrageous cat claimed he was automatically smitten by him at first sight, still makes him cringe to this very day. After a few courting from the said alpha, as crazy as it can ever be, Tsukishima fell in love. Though to save the remaining pride left in him, he refused to admit how much. 

Things were fine between them until they graduated and started working. As cliché as most stories, Kuroo was the only heir to the well-known international Kuroo enterprise. Kuroo eventually started working under his father’s guidance to prep him for ownership while Tsukishima became a full-time assistant to his paleontology professor.

It was the first time he had seen Kuroo so upset, usually the man was not one to let angry takes the best of him, claiming he didn’t want to do anything that he may regret later. Kuroo had came home later than usual and almost chuck his phone across the room had he not seen Tsukishima in the kitchen making tea. It definitely caught Tsukishima by surprised at seeing the wild alpha side of him, not entirely displeased either. Kuroo profusely apologized for that and explained how his father told him it was time to stop his ridiculous relationship with his beta and settle down with an omega for an heir. Clearly his father thought their relationship was just releasing pent up hormone and nothing serious. 

Tsukishima had met Kuroo’s father once, though they may look alike minus the hair, they were two very different people. Kuroo refused to ever let them meet again when his father degraded his beloved for being a commoner and mostly a beta. With the increase workload for the both of them and the frequent matchmaking mate sent for Kuroo, stress had been building up.

Kuroo became more agitated and had snapped a few times at Tsukishima. Tsukishima had mentioned breaking up once that caused the two to have their worst fight ever. Kuroo didn’t come home for a few days and Akaashi had to drop by often to make sure that Tsukishima was taking care of himself. They eventually made up one Kuroo came back home and had a very intense love making session, something they both really needed after not having contact for a long time. They both promised to never bring up the topic again but it was always still there at the back of Tsukishima’s head.

“What are you doing love?”

Kuroo asked when he saw Tsukishima standing by the window drinking his tea while rubbing the newly bitten mark at the back of his neck, lost in thought. Tsukishima only hummed back in response before setting his tea down to join Kuroo back on the bed. 

Kuroo wrapped his hands around Tsukishima’s waist, leading him to sit down on his lap, “I love making marks on your pale skin. If only the bite mark can stay permanently on to let the whole world know your mine.”

I do too. Tsukishima softly pecked Kuroo on the lips. Being in a relationship with such a perfect alpha had made Tsukishima wished he was born an omega, that way at least his chance of staying with Kuroo was much higher. Tsukishima hated how he can never truly bring absolute happiness to the only person his life that he loved more than anything and everything.

It’s been a while that they could spend some time just snuggling up on each other, something that Tsukishima unintentionally does sometimes that was a really pleasant shock to Kuroo. Unfortunately the ringing of Kuroo’s phone disturbed their moment of bliss. 

“Nooooo.” Kuroo groaned into Tsukishima’s shoulder, near the bite mark. 

“Stop it, I’m going to reek of you.” Tsukishima jokingly pushed Kuroo away.

Tsukishima let out a soft laugh when Kuroo started rubbing his head on his scent gland, marking him even more. Kuroo love the sound of Tsukishima’s laugh, unlike his loud crackling laugh, Tsukishima had a much quiet and gently laugh very much matching his angelic looks. Even in bed Kuroo was much louder than Tsukishima so he had to always hold back his voice to hear his Tsukishima small moans that is incredibly adorable. 

“S-stop! I can’t breath, Kuroo!” Tsukishima did the only thing he could do which was squeezing Kuroo into a tight hug.

Kuroo leaned back to brush his fingers across the flush of Tsukishima’s cheek, “I love you.

“I love you too.” Tsukishima whispered back.

When Kuroo came back home from work, Kuroo was silent throughout dinner. Tsukishima wanted to ask what had happened but couldn’t find the voice to speak. Kuroo had smelled differently and Tsukishima had an idea of what it could have been. It also didn’t help that Kuroo kept glancing at him with a torn look after refusing to give his usual kiss on the cheek to Tsukishima.

“You met them didn’t you?” Tsukishima finally had the courage to ask. 

Tsukishima felt his heart drop and his whole world destroyed when Kuroo looked away. This was it, its over. Tsukishima let out a breath and quietly went to take a shower. Once under the warm water he couldn’t contain the tears that he was holding back. He fell to his knees while covering his mouth so that he didn’t make any noise that Kuroo would be able to hear. Tsukishima let out a shaky whimper when he ran his finger across the bite mark that already starting to heal. Tsukishima cursed the fate of their dynamics and Kuroo’s fated pair. 

Kuroo stood on the other side of the door, quietly listening to Tsukishima crying. He wanted nothing more than to charge in there and wiped those tears but his alpha side held him back. He’s not your mate. It repeated in his head over and over again since he got back home. Even Tsukishima usually sweet strawberry scent was no longer tantalizing as it used to be. 

“I’m sorry.” 

No one could understand how hard it was to take a step away from the door that was the only thing separating him and his beloved Tsukishima. Both of them knew that whatever happens today will never be the same ever again. Even more so that Tsukishima knew he had to prepare himself, after all it already happened once.

The amount of times Tsukishima woke up and slept alone had increase gradually throughout the month. As the weather got colder, so did their home. Despite Tsukishima turning on all of the lights and blasting the heater, it was still so very cold and dark. Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to have Kuroo wrap his strong arms around him and breathe in the calm scent of vanilla that he love so very much.

Tsukishima flinched in surprise when he heard the front door open. In came a slightly drunk Kuroo hanging off of Bokuto with Akaashi trailing closely behind. Tsukishima greeted them and help lead Kuroo to the couch where he plopped down face first. Akaashi silently watch Tsukishima walk to the kitchen to give them some water to help sober up. 

“Thanks.” Bokuto quickly gulped down the glass of water while Akaashi sipped on his.

“Kuroo, drink some water.” Tsukishima held a glass of water to Kuroo but he smacked it out of his hands, shattering onto the floor.

“Get away, you’re not my mate.” Kuroo let out a growl, clearly displease at his scent. 

Tsukishima quickly backed off out of instinct with Bokuto quickly standing in front of him to keep the agitated alpha from charging at Tsukishima. Akaashi reached out and grabbed Tsukishima, shaking. 

“Calm down Kuroo, its just Tsukki.” Bokuto let out a croon to help sooth his distressed omega mate. 

With another alpha in the room releasing their dominance pheromones, it seemed to sober up Kuroo quickly as he realized what he just did. Kuroo quickly apologized but dared not to give any glance to Tsukishima. That hurts more to Tsukishima than what he did earlier. 

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked.

“I’m fine, sorry about that. I-I should clean that up.” Tsukishima rushed back to the kitchen to grab a broom and dustpan to clean up the broken glass.

His mind was preoccupied but he could still hear a faint whispered of Bokuto asking Kuroo what was wrong with him. Tsukishima took a breath to calm himself down to prevent crying right then as he stared at the red mark on his hand. By the time he went back to clean up the broken glass, Kuroo had already left to the bathroom.

“It’s fine.” Tsukishima mumbled as Akaashi tried to do it instead.

“Kei, you’re more than welcome to stay with us tonight.” Akaashi gently reached his hands to caress the dark circle under Tsukishima’s eyes.

Tsukishima shook his head, “Kuroo will never hurt me.”

“Just be careful, call us if anything happens.” 

Tsukishima stood in silence by the doorway when Bokuto and Akaashi left. He was still a bit shaken and to be honest, he was scared of Kuroo in that short moment. Tsukishima did notice the new addition to Kuroo’s usual scent. Kuroo was clearly in contact of his omega mate that smelled of cinnamon. 

“It’ll be okay.”

Tsukishima wiped away the few tears that were shed before making his way to their bedroom where Kuroo was laying face down on the pillow. Tsukishima softly stroke that natural bed hair mess of Kuroo. It was at that moment when Kuroo tightly gripped on his wrist and Tsukishima had never felt so afraid in his life. This was not his Kuroo.

Akaashi was a light sleeper to begin with so when his phone started vibrating, he quickly reached over to answer, thinking it might be Tsukishima. He was worried after what happened and it pains him that he could do nothing for his friend.

“Hello? Kei, are you okay?” Akaashi gently removed Bokuto’s arm to the side that he could sit up.

“I-I messed up.”

Hearing Kuroo’s voice instead was alarming to say, “What did you do?!”

Akaashi quickly got up, raising his usual calm voice in demand to know what Kuroo did. Bokuto groggily woke up to Akaashi pacing around the room, getting dressed.

“Keiji? What’s wrong?” Bokuto got up to stop his pacing mate.

“Oh god I should have never left Kei back there.” Akaashi broke down in tears.

The trip back to Kuroo and Tsukishima’s place was quiet, with a few whimper from Akaashi. All they both know was that Kuroo lost it an attacked Tsukishima. As terrible as it is, they knew that it wasn’t uncommon for alpha’s to attack their partners that wasn’t their mate after meeting them. For them two who are fated mate, the pull that had to each other was strong and that any romantic contact not from their mate was repulsing. 

“This is all my fault.”

“Keiji, don’t say that.”

“It is! I should have never introduced them to each other. I knew that Kuroo was an alpha with a mated pair but I still…I just want Kei to be happy again after what happened with Yamaguchi.”

Bokuto reached out to grab one of Akaashi’s hand, “We didn’t know that Kuroo would actually meet them, the chance of a pair meeting was one out of a thousand.”

“We met! Yamaguchi and his mate met…and now Kuroo. I did this to him Kou.”

As soon as Kuroo opened the door for them, Akaashi slapped him hard across the face with a glare. Bokuto felt bad for his best friend, seeing the tear stained face that look like his whole world just broke.

“I’m so sorry.” There was no emotion but grief left on his friend.

“Where is he?” Akaashi pushed Kuroo aside and charged into the living room that was now a mess. 

“Kuroo?” Bokuto approached his friend that slumped down onto the couch, staring in a daze to their bedroom.

“Kei! I’m here, it’s going to okay.” Akaashi rushed to the bedroom to look for his friend and let a loud gasp. 

If he thought the living room was a mess, their bedroom was even in worse condition. Pictures of Kuroo and Tsukishima were lying shattered across the floor. There was a crack on the wall like someone was thrown against it and a few spots of blood splatter on the floor leading to the broken door to the closet.

“Keiji, did you fin-“ Bokuto glanced around the room, growing more concerned for Tsukishima.

There was some heavy breathing noise coming from inside the closet with its door barely hanging off its hinge. Akaashi let out a sobbed when he pried the door open, revealing a bloody and bruised Tsukishima hiding at the corner underneath the hanging shirt of who Akaashi guessed were Kuroo’s. 

“Kei, oh god.” Akaashi reached out but Tsukishima flinched away, trying to make himself even smaller, “It’s okay, it’s me Keiji. I won’t hurt you.”

“Ke-Keiji?” Tsukishima looked up with wide eyes, not really sure if he was real.

Akaashi let out a breath of relief as he fell down to hug his friend, repeatedly apologizing for everything. Bokuto turned around to see Kuroo looking down at Tsukishima in pain. 

Kuroo clenched his bruised fist as he tried to make a step towards Tsukishima, “I’m sorry, Kei I didn’t mean to-“

“Kuroo, what the hell is wrong with you?!” Bokuto grabbed a fistful of Kuroo’s shirt, “How could you do this to him? Even if you don’t love him anymore this is not-“

“I do love Kei! I love him more than anything. I just…I just lost control for a moment and the next thing I know…I didn’t want to hurt Kei, not ever.” Kuroo broke down, “Kei, please I…I’m so sorry. I love you.”

“Enoough!” Akaashi snapped, “Come on Kei, let’s get you to the hospital.”

Tsukishima groaned in pain, “I can’t feel anything below my waist.”

“Kei I’m sorr-“

“Just stop Kuroo.” Bokuto pushed Kuroo aside as he went over to help pick up Tsukishima.

The tension was high as they waiting outside of the emergency room. Bokuto had to sit between Akaashi and Kuroo to make sure that Akaashi didn’t attack his friend. Things got worse when Tsukishima’s older brother Akiteru showed up.

“What happened? Is Kei out yet?” Akiteru rushed to Kuroo’s side, worried for his baby brother, “Kuroo! Your hand, we should get that treated as well.”

Akaashi scoffed, “The bastard deserves worse.”

“Keiji, what do you mean by that?” Akiteru glanced over between Kuroo and Akaashi, just noticing the angry pheromones coming from the omega, “Bokuto?”

“Kuroo…Kuroo was the one who att-attacked Tsukki. He uh, he found is fated pair.” Bokuto looked away. 

“N-no no no that has to be a lie. Kuroo tell me that’s a lie. You promised. You swore to me that you would protect Kei, you promised that you will never let Kei get hurt.” Akiteru stepped back in disbelief. 

Kuroo slid down to his knees, “I’m so sorry.” 

“I understand that these things may happen with you meet your pair but I will never forgive you.” Akiteru wipe away his stray tears.

“Is the family for Tsukishima Kei present?” The doctors came out of the emergency room.

“Yes I’m his brother, how is he?”

Kuroo silently stood up and walked over to hear Tsukishima’s condition. Truly more than everyone, than Akiteru, he prayed that his Tsukishima was okay. He didn’t remember much after Bokuto had stopped him and when he did regained conscious after, he was standing above a cowering bruised and bloody Tsukishima. The throbbing pain in his hands and chest instantly told him that he did this. The only thought he could remember was his alpha side telling him to get this stench away from him, a stench that belonged to his Tsukishima. 

“We treated his wound and he’ll be alright, though I’m sorry to say that he received some spinal injuries that can permanently cause his lower half to become paralyzed. For now, we’ll keep an eye on him and treat him with physical therapy to see if any changes occur. The nurses will tell you which room he’ll be moved to. One more thing, this seems like an assault from an alpha. If you want to press charges we are more than willing to provide evidence for the case.”

Kuroo stepped up, “It was me-“

“No, it’s fine. There will be no charges or any case, just heal my brother.” Akiteru glanced over that Kuroo.

“Understood, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Thank you.” Akiteru bowed.

“Akiteru.” Kuroo turned to him.

Akiteru looked at him dead the eye, “I want Kei to have nothing to do with you after today. You shall not ever under any circumstances make any contact with Kei again. You and Kei are over. Any of Kei’s belonging I expect you to throw away. Am I clear?” 

Kuroo held back the trembling in his voice, “Can I see him one last time? Please just once, after this I will never show my face to him again. I know I don’t deserve it but please.”

With much convincing from him and even Bokuto, Akiteru reluctantly allowed Kuroo to see Tsukishima for the last time. Kuroo gently caressed Tsukishima’s cheek, noticing that the usual bite mark on Tsukishima’s neck had long ago disappeared. When did he last mark Tsukishima as his he can’t recall. He reached down to interlace their fingers together while pressing a few kisses on the back of Tsukishima’s hand.

“Tetsurou?”

Kuroo tears up at not seeing the usual golden glint of Tsukishima’s eyes due to his black eye, “Hey there love…I’m so sorry Kei, I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“I know.” Tsukishima attempted to smile despite the crack in his lip.

“I promise it won’t ever happen again.” Kuroo voice cracked, saying goodbye to Tsukishima was a lot harder than he thought.

“If you did I would kick your ass with these legs…um you’ll have to wait till I feel them again.”

Kuroo shook his head with a small smile, “I mean that it’s over…between us.”

“W-why?! Is it because I’m not an omega? Because I’m not your fated one?” Tsukishima tried to sit up.

“Kei, stop you’re going to hurt yourself even more.”

“I’ll change myself, if you want me to I can take those omega substitute pills!”

“Kei.”

“Please don’t leave me, I can’t lose you too. I thought I could let you go but I can't Kuroo, I love you so much.” 

Kuroo started crying with Tsukishima as well, “I know love, I love you so much as well but you and I both know we can’t do anything about it. I attacked you love and I can never forgive myself for that.”

“That wasn’t you! You would never hurt me that was someone else-“

“Kei, love. I’m sorry but its for the best. I love you, goodbye.”

With a last small gentle kiss on the lips, Kuroo walked out of the room. If he thought that walking away from Tsukishima that one time was the hardest thing he has ever done in his whole life, this was a lot worse. His whole body felt numb and the tightness in his chest made it incredibly hard to breath. Kuroo could only imagine how much more difficult it was for his Kei. His dear Kei that no longer belongs to him.

You may not have been my fated one but what I felt for you was real, not from the influence of our dynamics or destiny. The only thing I curse is the weakness of not being able to protect you, my love. Only you were the one to show me what true love and happiness truly is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I get random prompt idea and have the hardest time trying to write it. I love kurotsuki so much but I enjoy angst too. So sorry to my strawberry dinosaur for always hurting you. Thank you for reading.


End file.
